Unfinished Business
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Chronicling Huck and Quinn's ever growing relationship from 3x15 - 3x18.
1. Quinn Perkins

**Author's Note: Season 3 Spoilers, obviously. It was re-written based on their scene together, which I adored. I thought the scene was executed perfectly, it was awkward and confusing and had lots of tension and we're still not sure where they stand. It's Quinn-centric, based on how she may have thought about everything.**

* * *

"But then I was sitting here and I realized," She had done her best to fight him off, he was stronger and quicker than she remembered. He had twisted her arm behind her back and forced her against the wall. He could have killed her many different ways but he was just talking to her, and she wanted to say something back. Something that would hurt him. Something that would break his icy heart and make her feel victorious. But he was pressed against her and held her tightly not giving her any room to move.

"I saw you on camera." His body was flush against her own and she felt shame for being caught on camera and she felt like a coward because of the way her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth. He had hurt her. He broke her open, and threw her away when she was of no use to him anymore. He had stripped her of her title and left her alone and floundering in an unforgiving world. Now she couldn't utter a single world or hurl an insult in his way, she had practiced in the mirror when she was alone but now that she was face to face with him she couldn't mutter anything.

She was going to kill him when she first saw that he was here to finish the job. Blood raced through her veins at the idea of him being the helpless one, but he was the teacher and they never revealed all their tricks. Now she was vulnerable and she had to sit here and listen to him and attempt to not be affected by their closeness and the entire situation.

"I trained you." He said honestly but there was pain in voice as he spoke. He did train her, he made her into this unstoppable and unbeatable machine but her wires were frayed and cut and she didn't know where she fit. Even in B613 she was always attempting to prove herself because she didn't fit there, the only place she had felt comfortable was Olivia Pope and Associates since being dropped into this seedy world of lies, murder and deception. He made her into a functioning version of himself, and turned her away when she got too close.

He had ignored her, shunned her and refused to acknowledge her existence. It hurt knowing that her close friend had done this and it hurt even more knowing that she loved him, and he would never be able to accept her love. He was too use to pain, lies and secrets that he couldn't trust her or himself. Her breathing was labored and he moved to the side so she could could kick out and escape.

"I made you." She almost nodded her head, his cheek brushed lightly against her own and she bit the inside of her cheeks. The entire situation was unfair, he shouldn't have been able to do this and continue to get away with it. He did make her and forced her to realize these things, she belonged to him no matter how she tried to spin it. Her life may have been her own but he had shaped it and changed her; who she was, how she thought, what she did and what she liked. "And you're good Quinn." He was no longer gripping her wrist but his fingertips stroked the top of her hand for a second, it was brief but she felt the familiar heat from his palm but just as quickly as she felt it it was gone. He returned the iron grip he had on her wrist, she had been dying to hear those words from him. He rarely said them to her at all before everything snowballed out of control, and to hear him praise her even if it was for the last time was wonderful. It hurt to still be affected by Huck. "You're special...talented." She grew angry at him, and herself, she would have rather he just killed her than put her through this torture. Now that she wasn't a gladiator anymore it felt like false praise, if she was so special why did he turn his back on her? If he truly believed that she was talented then why hadn't he trusted in her? Why hadn't he listened? "Which means I shouldn't have seen you on camera." She tried to push him away but he was stronger than her and quicker, being her with him like this hurt, and the emotions she had been hiding and holding onto were slowly being revealed.

Charlie had taught her a few tricks of how to hide them, normally with smiles, but even his handy tricks were failing her now. She used her knees to push off the wall but he held her tightly and forced her back to their previous position.

"You would have demagged the optics, swoop the visual and cut the upload. There's no way I would have seen you." She knew what he was going to say next, she knew exactly what he was implying, "Unless you wanted to be seen." She struggled finally winning the battle but it was short lived, he grabbed hold of her wrist and slammed her back against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She looked him in the eye as she spoke, he didn't look at her like he did when he was torturing her. He actually made eye contact, he was treating her like she was human.

"You wanted me to see you." He gripped her tighter, he was telling the truth, it was all she had ever wanted but now wasn't the time to admit it. She was still angry and wasn't ready to give that up yet, "You wanted to see what Jake was doing... what B613 was doing." He leaned forward and stared deep into her eyes, he looked worried and scared. "You're not broken, somewhere in there you're still a gladiator." The dam that was holding her in place broke, he had taken everything from her and left her alone with no one except Charlie, and even he didn't know that yet. How could he come in here and say that to her? She was still a gladiator? He had told her that she no longer could be a gladiator, he had stripped her of that and now he tried to give her the title. A title she could never have again without being worried that he would change his mind and strip her of it. She was disgusted with him, if she was broke it was because of him. He had opened up to her and made her feel welcome, he had taught her so many things and shaped her then he hurt her and broke her beyond repair. Now he wanted her to come back, he wanted her to search for the little bit of good that was left in the bitterness that engulfed her life. She promised herself she would never cry in front of him again, her tears had meant nothing as she begged him not to hurt her. What good would they do her now? He didn't deserve them and she would not let him break her a second time.

She spit in his face, it was exactly what he deserved and she welcomed whatever pain he was going to bestow upon her for doing it. Her mouth was the only thing she had control over, he surprised her by not doing anything but allowing the spit to roll down his face. She couldn't hold the words that were on the tip of her tongue, he was bold and it bothered her that he thought he could get away with it without her saying anything.

"You tell me I'm a gladiator and then you take it away and now you're here and I'm just supposed to.." She had felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She had searched his eyes for remorse or something besides the pitying glare. He expected her to fall in line and go back to following him blindly. He would abandon her again, and she would be alone again and she wasn't ready for that. "Screw you. Screw. You!" He had been inching towards her slowly, fear took over her when she saw his mouth moving towards her own. Her first thought was that he was going to bite her, or detach her bottom lip with his teeth. But he had kissed her, it wasn't soft and gentle either, it was rough and hard full of passion. He raised her hands slowly up the wall and intertwined their fingers as he dominated the kiss. His tongue moved inside her mouth as she moved her mouth over his. He licked, sucked and bit at her mouth like it was something he wanted to do the entire time. He was the first one to pull away, he moved his hands from her body and took a step backwards.

"Quinn..." He said her name in that worried voice as they both stared at each other. She was shocked about what occurred, but this time he was the one who openly showed confusion. The only sound in the room was their labored breathing, had everything been leading up to this? Had he done it just so she would bend to his way of thinking? Did he secretly know how she felt the entire time and now was using it to his gain? He had look just as shocked as she had, now these thoughts were swarming in her head along with her distrust for him.

"If you're not going to kill me, then get the hell out." He hadn't looked shocked at all, he still looked surprised and scared as he walked away from her slowly and gathered his things. She was glued to the wall and watched as he walked past the black G30s on the floor and grabbed his red toolbox. He walked silently up the steps and closed the door behind himself. She thought it might have felt good to see him so shaken up and scared, she always imagined that she would feel victorious or better than this. His reaction was honest, he hadn't expected to do that at all and neither had she but it had felt right. Something inside of her unlocked as a tear rolled down her cheek, she touched her lips and thought back to everything that happened.

He had kissed her like he wanted her and like he missed her, almost like he loved her.

Everything happened quickly, too quickly, she slid slowly down the wall and sat with her legs drawn up towards her chest. Quinn laughed bitterly as she wiped away the tears. The life she was living and the life meant for her were different, just as the man she was with and the man she wanted were different. For years choices had been made for her, she had wanted to control her own life and her own destiny and when she was finally faced with a choice to make she didn't know what to do, and there was no one to turn to for help.


	2. Huck

_**This fic is centered around Huck's thought and feelings about running into Quinn in "Mama Said Knock You Out" (Episode 15)**_

_**Season 3 Spoilers**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it in any shape or form.** _

* * *

Huck waited on the bridge with his hands deep in his pockets. It could have been the fact that he was older, but it was more likely that the agents weren't as bright as they should have been. Huck imagined that B613 was looking for robotic killing machines, but these children they were recruiting could barely fight back and didn't know anything about the element of surprise. He had taken down five agents before receiving the signal on his radio from Jake, they would meet at the bridge and discuss the problem. The problem was walking towards him in high heels, he knew Jake wouldn't be welcome to the idea of meeting him under these terms, his own terms.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, he kept an eye on her out of the corner of his eye. Things may have changed slightly between them but she was still a threat, and she was still very dangerous.

"Command sent me to find out what you want." He knew she was alert and had already scanned the area for cameras. He chose this area due to it's dim light and bad camera angles. No one would know that they were here together, he had already made sure of that.

"I need to talk directly to Jake."

"He won't talk to you, and beating up B613 agents isn't going to make him talk to you. So I'm here to find out what you want." She turned around and stared at him but he didn't dare move, now that she knew that he felt something other than fond admiration he knew that she could and would use it against him. "What do you want, Huck?"

"I want him to let you go, to set you free. I want you out of B613, I want you safe." She looked away from him as if she wasn't surprised by his words. Even he was surprised at his words, and shocked at how honest they were.

"Now you want to rescue me?" She smirked as she shook her head, he did his best to keep his emotions under control. Hadn't he been saving her since he met her? The last time he wasn't able to rescue her, he couldn't save her from himself, even now he wanted her and felt bad about it but he was trying to battle these feelings. "Last week you wanted to kill me. What's changed?" she asked, he knew he couldn't trust himself to speak or her to listen. If truly told her what's changed many people would end up dead, even himself and probably Quinn too. "What's changed?" she demanded, he knew she was no longer asking but requiring that he answer her. If he kept his eyes glued on the water in front of him then he wouldn't have to look at her, and he wouldn't succumb to the need to be truthful.

To be honest.

To be good.

To be the man that he always pretended to be for Quinn and Olivia.

"You know what's changed." He said, a lot had changed between him admitting that he had been wrong and kissing her. He went to her apartment to kill her, to break her open again but he realized he couldn't, and that he probably never would be able to. He loved her, he_ really loved_ her. Not the way he loved Olivia, like a pet loves it's master, but the way a man loves a woman. He was willing to go against his orders to save Quinn, not out of some sick sense of needing to be present in her life but because he knew he couldn't wake up and live in a world that she wasn't in any more. Even if it meant never seeing her again, he wanted her safe and healthy and this world she was in was the exact opposite.

"No, see I'm confused Huck. How does this go? What are the rules?" She was moving closer and closer to him as she spoke and he felt his ironwill close to snapping. Only Quinn could do this to him with a few simple words. The sarcastic tone she used was annoying and felt wrong, it angered him that she was trying to turn his genuine worry into a joke, or something worse. "When you licked my face, when you put your tongue on my cheek, apparently that was just what you needed to get in the mood to rip out my molars, right?" He knew that she was angry with him, that she might have even hated him for the way that things played out. If she hated him then he hated himself ten times more, he had lost control and hurt her and he wasn't sure if he could ever mend what he broke. "But your tongue in my mouth, that's different?" he swallowed the lump in his throat and remained silent, he wouldn't talk until she was ready to listen. He knew that she still didn't trust him and that his words and pleas would fall on deaf ears. Huck was well aware that Quinn knew this made things different, she knew him well and she had to know he wouldn't kiss her for the sake of kissing. He had marked her with his tongue when he tortured her, tasting her tears and leaving a trail of warm saliva on her cheek. In that very same apartment she marked him, tasting and teasing him but he knew they were still on unequal ground in her eyes. He may have trained her and even shaped her in his warped image but part of him belonged to Quinn. "You put your tongue in my mouth and now I deserve to live? That's a thing? That's how it goes?"

Huck couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't tell her that it was more than his tongue in her mouth that allowed her to live. Huck knew that he loved Quinn and he hadn't even sought out her love, she thrust it on him and now he couldn't walk away. She had wormed her way through his defenses, permeated his thoughts daily and worried him to death. She was good, too good to be sloppy. Huck had always trained her to be careful, but it was the second time that she slipped up and he knew somewhere deep inside her that she had wanted him to see her. Now he could see that she was his, but just as much as she belonged to him he belonged to her. He wanted to tell her but it was better to be silent and see if he could get her out of B613 with bits of their relationship and his dignity in tact.

Quinn leaned forward and he felt her warm tongue against the side of his face. She dragged her tongue agonizingly slow up his jaw and stopped at his temple. Huck did his best not to react but he couldn't fight it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he reveled in the attention she gave him. It was a slow torture, it hadn't been a quick swipe, she was actually tasting him and he had to fight to hold in the moan on the tip of his tongue. He turned his head slowly and immediately regretted looking at her. Quinn's pupils were dilated and she was breathing heavier than she was before, the swipe of her tongue had done something for her too. He didn't have time to process his feelings because she grabbed him and kissed him, and it was all he needed right now. Huck's hands instinctively moved to the back of her head drawing her closer to him. Quinn nipped playfully at his bottom lip and he snapped her head back, he glared at her. He was angry at her for doing this to him, knowing how move him and knowing what he liked but she still looked playful and mischievous. Huck couldn't pull away now, even if all they had was this moment of pure craziness then it would have to be enough. Momentarily he forgot why he called the meeting, he wanted her out but she was pulling him deeper into herself. He slid his hands out of her hair and down her back, that's when he felt her push him away.

It hurt to be pushed away, not only once but twice. Then he realized what she was doing, she was punishing him. He had shut her out many times without an explanation, leaving her alone with her thoughts even pushing her far enough to blame herself. Now the blame lay at his feet, he had to fix what he broke and he knew he was limited on time.

"Yeah, that's how it goes." She turned from him and walked away as if nothing happened, as if she hadn't kissed him and that things were exactly the same. It stung. It hurt. That pain in his chest reminded him that he wasn't a complete monster.

He could feel.

If he wasn't a complete monster then he could save her.

A part of him was tempted to run after her, to stop her and make her see that she needed to get away from them. In the end the more rational side won, he leaned against the rail and shoved his hands in his pocket. He would have to find another way to get her out no matter the cost, he didn't want her caught in the crossfire when B613 went down in flames.


	3. Quinn Perkins II

**Author's Note: This is the third installation from Season 3. I made up the last parts because Mama Pope walked up the steps and gutted Eli like a fish. The scene was… amazing but the question on my mind still is… where was Charlie? My dislike for Charlie is strong lol He's up to something while Quinn and Huck were getting down. **

**This is NC-17'ish, I'm not great at smut but I tried. So if you're not into that type of thing then don't read it.  
**

**Season3 spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and probably never will. **

* * *

Quinn had disposed of the body where no one would look. She drove past city limits and dumped the body on an abandoned property deep within the wooded area, the wildlife would take care of the rest. The drive back gave her lots of time to think about this situation. Charlie was her very devoted boyfriend, and at this point in time Huck was nothing to her, except he was definitely something. Quinn Perkins' morals may have been lacking as of lately, but she didn't just go around kissing every man around her. She would have liked to think that she was loyal, but after what occurred in her apartment she knew she couldn't hold herself in that light. It had thrilled her to see Huck so disheveled on the bridge, he was flustered and lacked control. She knew what he wanted and knew that he would never come out and say it. That's not how Huck worked, that's not how their relationship worked, and actions spoke much louder than words. Now things were much different because she was in the same working space as Charlie and Huck. Whatever their problems were, she knew they had little to do with her but got the odd feeling that she apart of their feud. Huck's language had been cryptic enough to go undetected by Charlie but bold enough to strike fear in her.

Huck had been hands on in his approach. Charlie was even shocked at how quickly Huck brought in the man. Huck had tossed Dominic on the floor watching as he squirmed, much like a predator bringing his prey. As always Huck knew best and instead of trial and error he moved quickly and showed her how he handled things. He had taught her these things, this was what she was missing out while she was away from OPA. The man's life came to an end quickly, and Quinn watched as Charlie and Huck bickered through the entire cleaning process. While she was sure that Charlie cared about her and that Huck cared about her as well, she wasn't so vain as to think that this all had to do with her.

Quinn pulled into her parking space and watched as Huck stood there. She hadn't been expecting him, she had been expecting her boyfriend and knew Huck wouldn't let her walk out of the garage without talking around their subject.

"You shouldn't have gone alone." He looked directly past her, and she noticed. She could count on her hands the number of times he had given her eye contact this year. Now she understood that it wasn't because he was disgusted with her, it was him. It had always been him.

"I work best alone."

"It wasn't safe." He retorted, she knew that had been a lie and a cop out. Unless the dead man rolled up in plastic was suddenly going to stand up then she knew she was pretty safe.

"It was safer than bringing along two bickering little bitches." She said honestly, if she had brought them both she knew she would end up tossing two bodies in the woods instead of one. "What do you want, Huck?"

"What did you do with the body?" he asked, she had already stepped out of the car and was moving towards him slowly. He was tense, but he had wanted to see her again and wanted something besides playing twenty questions.

"I took care of it."

"How?"

"By taking care of it." She snapped, her days of answering to him and Olivia Pope were over. If he wanted a straight forward answer out of her he would literally have to pull her teeth, she wouldn't let that happen ever again. "What do you want?"

"I want to make sure the job was handled." He stated perfectly, she could tell he had practiced these lines over and over again. He hadn't tripped over the phrase, it was perfect, too perfect. She moved towards him slowly as she spoke.

"That's not what you want," She knew her words were honest as she stepped towards him. It wasn't what either of them wanted, their entire relationship had been built on mutual respect, even now he wasn't lying to her. He was probably interested in how she handled it, but that wasn't his biggest concern. "You know it's handled, you know I can handle it." She stood in front of him and looked from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her and it was obvious and she wanted him. Quinn had always wanted him, her fierce need to prove herself to him and her abnormal need to save him had shown through. Huck wasn't stupid, he had known what she wanted and had wanted it too. Now there was nothing stopping them, and even if there was Quinn wouldn't let this moment pass her by. This was the side no one ever saw of Huck, he was a human and not a bunch of broken parts. He had wants and needs, and what he wanted more than anything was her. "What. Do you. Want."

Quinn had already invaded his space but he hadn't looked like a cornered animal, he stepped closer pressing his body against her own and kissing her. He was devouring her with his kiss, and controlling her like he owned her, and she vowed she would never be owned again. She pushed him away and slapped him, she knew by the look on his face that he wasn't backing down this time.

"Uh uh, say it." She demanded, the palm of her hand burned but it was almost as if he hadn't been affected. His pupils were dilated and he licked his lips like she was a meal he planned to devour. Quinn wouldn't let him lay a finger on her until he admitted what he really wanted. He grabbed her chin and began to squeeze tightly, he was different and unhinged, but she wouldn't give in until he was honest. "If you want it, say it." She slapped him again, she could see that he was angry and frustrated. This time he wasn't the one who was in control, she knew her harsh slaps weren't bothering him either. "Say it." She commanded and he pulled her towards him

"I want you." He admitted, and she leaned forward into the kiss. He grabbed her and spun her around, his hands were all over her body as she grabbed and pulled at him. He pushed her into the car as he attacked her neck with kisses, he wasn't soft or gentle and that's not what she wanted. He nipped at her throat and she pulled at his belt.

She was ready.

She had wanted this for longer than she cared to admit to at the moment.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved them to the other car. There was no time to undress, she didn't want romantic right now, she wanted Huck. Huck wasn't romantic, he was weird, awkward, intense and that's what she craved. As soon as she was seated on the hood of the car she felt his hands running up thighs as she spread them for him. His hand brushed against the center of the stockings and he could feel the heat between her legs, he growled as he tore at her stockings leaving angry red scratch marks on her thighs as proof of their rushed coupling.

He continued to lick and suck wherever he could get his mouth, she felt the hot saliva against her neck as he spit on her and then cleaned the trail of spit with his tongue. The same tongue had licked her as he tortured her. The same tongue he thrust into her mouth as he tried to convince her to return to OPA. She sucked on his tongue and lifted her hips when she felt him pulling at the tops of her panties. He held her panties in his hand and she wondered how he had gotten them over her boots, but was focused on how quickly he removed the belt and tossed it to the floor, she helped him unbutton his jeans as he let them fall down.

He pulled her towards him and ran one hand up her back as he kissed her and yanked her head back by her ponytail, she yielded to his power and stared up at him. They were panting heavily and she could barely make out the words he was saying.

"What?" she asked, he had stopped moving and touching her but was just staring down at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked again between deep breaths.

"I've been sure for a while now." He released her ponytail and gripped her hips pulling her closer. Quinn reached out touched him, he hissed as she applied the perfect amount of pressure and moved her soft hand back and forth, he wrapped his hand around her own and sped up rocking into her touch.

"… So long… So good…" Quinn heard him moan and stopped moving her hand. Huck unwrapped his hand from around her own and yanked her legs apart, he was baring his teeth like a wild animal. She wondered if that's what truly lurked under the surface, something too wild to be controlled. "Tell me what you want…" he said as he placed one hand on her thigh and lowered the other hand between her legs. He stroked the delicate skin there and smirked as Quinn jerked from his light caresses. "You have to say it…"

"H-H-Huck…" She spread her legs wider for him, "Please don't play—"

"I think you want me to play," He could feel her wetness on his fingertips as he spread her open and moved his fingers over the hard nub. He moved his fingers slowly towards her entrance, he pressed his index finger inside of her slowly and listened as she moaned. She called out his name as he sped up his pace and cursed him when he slowed down. He felt her thighs shaking and pulled his fingers back.

"Huck!" she cried out as he slammed into her, it wasn't soft or gentle and she didn't want it to be. He had teased her and made her spread her legs for him, he was her teacher in all things, even this. He raised his hand and slid two fingers in her mouth, and she sucked on them. Her tongue moved over his fingers as she tasted herself on them.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, he slid his fingers out of her mouth and leaned down and kissed her as he slammed into her body. Quinn was alarmed by this feeling, she was completely content right here under him. She couldn't hear anything or sense any other sounds, it wasn't normal to feel this way. He grabbed her booted foot and raised it over his shoulder and moved quicker. He was pushing her towards that pinnacle of ecstasy, she grabbed his leather jacket and cursed him again. Just as she was moving towards her orgasm, he stopped and pulled out.

"Turn around." He moved her foot so that she could turn around for him. He caught her as she stood on shaky legs, he turned her around and watched as she lay spread out before him. He gripped her ponytail and guided himself inside her. She was tight, hot and wet and he knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his climax.

"Huck!" she called out and looked over her shoulder at him, she could see he was close. He bit on his bottom lip as his hips moved faster and faster, filling her like she craved when she felt her entire body tense. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tried to grip the hood of the car, she was trying to grab ahold of anything to ground her as she was living these million little deaths, he yanked on her ponytail and watched the emotions flicker across her face and it triggered his own orgasm, he knew that this was what she had wanted, she had been daring to cross that line with him but she hadn't ever dare dreamed that he wanted her just as much before. He hadn't whispered any kinds words, they hadn't shared anything special but this was exactly how she wantd him. Raw. Unbridled. Passionate. Now she had known him in all ways, she had fallen in love and met the man and the monster and she wasn't afraid. He had said he wanted her as if he didn't already own her, he didn't want to want her and she understood completely. Huck wasn't supposed to be important, he mattered and she cared about him.

Quinn felt his uneven jerks as he filled her and reveled in the closeness as he leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"So that's what you wanted?" Quinn asked as he slid out of her and released the death grip he had on her ponytail.

"Yeah..." Quinn stood up slowly and looked at the mess he made of her clothes. Her stockings had been ripped to pieces and she still didn't know where he put her panties. "We better hurry up before your boyfriend comes back."

"So you're jealous of Charlie?" Quinn asked, she ripped off the remaining stocking and pulled the shreds over her boots.

"I'm not jealous of Charlie. I'm worried about you—"

"Now that I have a boyfriend you're—"

"Quinn, I could handle you having a boyfriend, but not him." Huck pulled up his pants and grabbed his belt off the ground. "Anybody but him…"

"What's you problem with him? Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"That's none of your business."

"I just fucked you on a car I'm sure belonged to Eli Pope, and you tell me rather cryptically that I shouldn't be with my boyfriend, and when I ask you why it's suddenly not my business." Quinn glanced around the area but couldn't see her panties anywhere; she couldn't imagine that he flung them out of sight. "You owe me at least one answer."

'He helped… they all…" Huck saw Olivia's car pull into the garage, he grabbed her and pulled her down out of sight. He waited until Olivia had stepped out of her car and was inside the elevator to stand back up. "We have to go now."

"Because Mama Olivia is back? It's time to rush inside and fall at her feet?"

"No, because there's a bomb we have to find." He snapped before stalking towards the elevator. Once they were both inside Quinn turned and looked at him.

"Give me my underwear…" he dug inside his jacket pocket and pulled them out then shoved them into her outstretched hand. He watched as she pulled them on and had to force himself to turn away, or he knew they would never make it out of the elevator. "Why did you—" Huck rushed out of the elevator the first chance he had and walked in silence until they heard crying. Quinn hadn't expected the tears to belong to Olivia Pope, but knew as soon as she saw Eli Pope bleeding that something bad happened and that he needed to be saved. There was no B6-13 or gladiators, there was just a man in need of help and a woman about lose her father.


	4. Huck II

**Author's Note: Season 3 Spoilers, obviously. This is from the Season Finale which broke my heart into a million little pieces. Just when Huckleberry Quinn gets a little bit of something... Shondaland snatches the rug right from underneath their feet. My heart goes out to Quinn, she literally gave up the man she loved so he could really be happy. Ugh... my feels. Charlie's ass has got to die next season for this shit. It might be a little OOC becaue I doubt they just started banging each other the moment they put Rowan on the gurney. Anyway. Enjoy. Read and Review, or don't. **

**Oh yeah, a bit NC-17-ish. Don't like, don't read or do. I don't care. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, probably never will. **

* * *

They held Olivia's hand as the paramedics took Eli Pope away, and watched as she chased him to the elevator. No, Olivia Pope wouldn't stand aside while her father's life was on the line, definitely not with her mother lurking in the shadows.

Huck watched as Quinn walked back inside OPA and headed into the conference room, she stepped over the blood and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Huck asked, Quinn turned around and stared at the puddle of blood and then at him.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because is not a real answer."

"Then that sucks because it's the only answer you're getting." Huck advanced on her quickly and he was standing there looking at her, he was expecting an answer and hoping she would give him one.

"Break up with Charlie."

"What!?" Quinn placed her hands on his chest and put space between them. She had expected him to say a lot of other things, like asking her to come back to OPA but never to break up with Charlie.

"You don't want him."

"Huck... I..." He moved forward and walked her backwards towards a wall. It was just her and Huck, there would be no one here for hours most likely. Abby was handling the campaign and Harrison was handling Adnan Salif.

"You don't love Charlie, not like you love me." He gripped her wrists and pressed them against the wall, she was silent and he knew he had finally touched on an issue. "If you want Charlie, just tell me and I'll lave you alone." he released her wrists and her arms fell limply to her sides, "But if you want me then you have to give him up, you can't have both and-"

Quinn lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed him, her lips moved over his and he tasted like bitter black coffee.

"You. I want you." She repeated it again and again as she kissed him before he pushed her away from him, she stumbled backwards and caught herself on the table.

"I'm not nice, I'm not sweet. You know that Quinn." she nodded her head and panted as he moved close to her. Huck unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the floor and began to unbutton his jeans. He walked towards her and could see the excitement and arousal written across her face, "And you still want me, you still love me after that. I know you're not all good but you're not all bad either." He closed the gap between them and pulled her into a kiss, Quinn shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it to the floor. He pulled away from her and stared at her, she was beautiful and she was finally his. He had known how she felt but he didn't think it was possible for him to reciprocate those feelings. He wanted to open up to her and to be honest, but what if she didn't like what she saw? What if he was too bruised and broken for her to love? He had tried to distance himself from her but they were like magnets, constantly attracted to each other and there was no way to fight it. He placed his hand on her shoulder, spun her around and pressed her down against the conference table.

"I forgot how fast you were." She looked back and smirked at him, it set something ablaze inside of him. It was innocent and mischievous, the perfect mix of good and bad and he watched as she pulled up her dress and began to pull down her panties. It was different than when he was Becky, now that he knew she was doing it because she was getting paid it felt tawdry and cheap but Quinn had nothing to gain from him. The only thing Quinn wanted from him was time, love and affection, everything else she could take care of herself.

"The feeling is mutual." He used one hand to pull down his pants and he grabbed her head and pulled her back against him. "You leave Charlie and you can have me."

"For how long?" Quinn said between breaths, she was panting and struggled to hold herself up. He tightened his grip on her hair and watched as she moaned.

"Until you don't love me anymore." She smirked again and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She was his for now and he would enjoy having her until she left him, there was no way he would ever give her up again. He didn't care that this was the conference table where they held all their meetings and discussed clients, he had imagined doing worse things on this table than just this. He had envisioned them together in the conference room, in her office, in his office, in the backseat of his car and he couldn't bring himself to form any thoughts outside of Quinn. His Quinn. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slid inside her, she was wet and warm and felt like liquid velvet as her body sucked and pulled him into her warmth. He tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her against him. She began to roll her hips and push back against him on her own, but he didn't let go of her hair. Not yet. Their cries of passion filled the room and that's when he heard it, voices and footsteps. They seemed so far away but he could hear them.

Someone.

Someone familiar.

The even footfalls were getting closer and he sped up, he didn't care if Jesus Christ himself walked through those doors he wasn't going to stop.

He was going to bury himself inside of Quinn Perkins and forget the world for just this moment. Then there was silence from the voices of the outsiders but Quinn called out his name, he hadn't imagined her voice could get that high but he didn't stop. It wasn't until he heard the shrill cry from Abby Wheland that he pulled away from Quinn and reached for his pants. Harrison and Abby stood outside the conference room and looked utterly disgusted.

"We thought you weren't going to be in until later." He didn't feel shame or remorse, he just wished that he had finished.

"Well... you thought wrong..." Abby said angrily while stepping inside the office.

"Ok, ok, ok never mind all... this. What's _that_?" He pointed towards the smeared blood on the floor where Quinn's jacket and Huck's belt lay next to. Harrison looked even more disgusted, Huck that a million bad thoughts were running through Harrison's mind but he didn't care enough to look ashamed.

"That's Liv's dads blood, he got stabbed by Liv's mom when he lured her here... which turned you two _on_?!" Abby asked, Quinn looked to Huck for an answer but he knew that no matter what explanation she gave it wouldn't satisfy them. "You know what? I don't wanna know, nevermind, just clean up that," She pointed to the blood and then looked at both of them, "_And that._" She fled from the room just as disgusted as when she entered with Harrison right behind her.

"We got a little carried away..." Quinn said while grabbing her jacket.

"Well... we didn't finish."

"And that's what happen when you monologue." She shoved her arms through her jacket and stared down at her clothes, her ripped fishnet stockings and her wrinkled dress. "Now if you'll go excuse me I have to go break up with my boyfriend."He watched her walk out of OPA with her head high and he wondered how their relationship would be from now on, would it be too tense? Would they discuss the true issues they had? Would she cross a line and would he push her away again, it wasn't something he wanted to think about but it crossed his mind and worried him. She worried him and he loved her but he knew that the things he loved he always lost. Whose fault would it be then?**  
**


	5. Quinn Perkins III

**Author's Note: The final part of the Unfinished Business Series. Huck and Quinn's last scene together in Season 3 which was hard to watch and heartbreaking. I noticed that Quinn was turning back into who she was in Season 2, less crazy and frazzled and much more in control of herself, no longer the adrenaline junkie everyone has come to hate. **

**Season 3 Spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, probably never will.**

* * *

Quinn had debated telling him, she didn't want to re-establish their relationship and ruin it by not telling him. Charlie had given her the file which meant he knew about Huck's family and probably helped getting him placed in the hole. Huck had a wife and a son, it made her smile and it made her chest hurt. He had married someone, he actually loved this woman enough to marry her, but then again he was a different person then. He probably wasn't as bruised and broken as he was now, but Quinn didn't mind. The file felt like a brick in her hand, it was small yet it held so much information. Huck had a second chance, he could have the perfect family, but she knew that that might mean that whatever they had started would come to an end.

Huck was too noble and loyal to have a mistress and Quinn refused to be downgraded as the 'other woman' in his life. This file meant that he did have a life, and that he could have a chance at that again. Yet, Charlie was certain it would ruin them, was he right? There would no longer be a 'them'. There would be a Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Hernandez with a son, and a beautiful home, but there would never be a Huck and Quinn. Huck would cease to exist. Whatever they were would cease to exist, and she would be alone. Truly alone. There would be no Olivia Pope to fall back on and no one to cry to, Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat as she stepped out of the car and approached him.

"What is this? Why are we here?" he asked, she slipped the file out of the envelope and struggled with the words she was going to say.

"Huck if I know something important, then you should to. The mom is Kimberly," He shook his head, she knew he wouldn't want to hear it but he needed to hear it.

"I don't want to watch any family…"

"The mom is Kimberly, she went back to school a few years ago she's a lawyer. She owns the house outright, got a special VA loan to pay for it. The boy is-"

"Javi…" Huck said under his breath as he looked into the window. She knew then that he knew exactly who they were.

"He's twelve, he likes to skateboard and he's really good at World of Warcraft… he's an honor student." She had began to rattle off all the information when he had become too silent.

"What is wrong with you?" he said whispered, he was trying to stay calm but she knew he was angry.

"Huck…" she reached out to grab him, to touch him but he pushed her hand away.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked again but this time she wasn't sure what he would do. Would he hurt her? Would he grab her and shake her? If it meant giving him his family back then she was willing to take that risk."Why would you bring me here and show me…" He looked to the window where his family was at, they moved around in their home living their lives in front of him. "What is wrong with you…"

"I want you to know, I love you Huck and I wanted you to know." She moved to touch him again but he pushed her away from him. He was in pain, he wanted to cry and scream out and she could tell. She wondered if this had been a good idea at all. Was this what Charlie meant?

"Don't you ever speak another word to me again." He turned away from her and walked down the darkened street. Her chest had hurt even more, she had tried to give him his family back, something that she could never have, and he had turned his back on her. Maybe this was a sign that they didn't need to be together, that they had too many secrets and that they simply did not work well together. She leaned against her car and stared at the family inside the house and knew then that they would never be together. If he decided to reunite with his family or if he decided to keep his distance, she knew that they would never be a couple, it would never work.

Things were just too complicated.

The odds, fate, Gods, or whatever you wanted to call it, just didn't see it fit for them to be together. Charlie had been right, this information meant that they could never be happy together but it did mean that one of them could be happy. She punched her steering wheel as she sat inside her car, Charlie had been right and it pained her to say it . Huck would go and see his family, it would eat him alive if he didn't.


End file.
